Could You Fight the Darkness
by kid padfoot
Summary: Sirius is alive, don't ask me how, James pops back for a visit, the fates are screwed and need harry to sort them out and elementals are appearing everywhere, including the north pole. My first fic that I promise to continue to the end. r
1. Chapter 1

**Could you fight The Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: This is my first ever fic of any kind.

The Lyrics that somehow inspired the Title:

_**Could You live like me**_

_**Undrground**_

_**No way up and no way out**_

_**Could you fight the darkness**_

_**All around**_

_**Closing in all over town**_

_**To me this is the only game I town**_

_**You'll see this is the only game in town**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"""""""""""""""""""" October 31st 1981, Godric's Hollow

Lily and James Potter were sitting happily in their living room, playing with their baby son Harry. They thought that they were perfectly safe thanks to the Fidelius charm. That was when the door exploded inwards. James was the first to react.

"Lily, take Harry and go! Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

"but-"

"_GO!_" Lily took one last look at her husband, scooped up her son and fled from the room.

"So," James turned on the spot as a high pitched voice sounded behind him. Voldemort was standing there.

"So, Potter, you think you can 'hold me off'?" Voldemort sneered, leaving no time for an answer. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

James saw. As if in slow motion, the jet of green light streak towards him. Immense pain erupted inside him, then he was falling into black mist, the darkness consuming him.

""""""""""""""""""""" July 1995, Godric's Hollow

"James, James!" The voice penetrated James' brain as if from very far away. He ground as his head hit the ground repeatedly; someone was shaking him and it wasn't doing anything for his headache.

"_JAMES!"_ Hang on, he knew that voice. "Lily?" he asked weakly, eyes flickering open.

"James – oh thank god you're awake! James – he's gone!"

"What?"

"Harry, he's gone – Voldemort must have taken him!"

"No!" James sprang to his feet, all pain and exhaustion forgotten. He grabbed his wife's arm, "Hold Tight"

"James, what if he's somewhere you can't apparate?"

"This isn't apparation" James' face screwed up in concentration, then they disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry 'bout how short this chapter is, but I have to do homework. And lots of it. Don't worry- it will get better-promise!

Burningtears

**Dedications**: this story is dedicated to me and all the other people who are extremely disappointed about JK killing off FIFTH BOOK SPOILER Sirius and SIXTH BOOK SPOILER Dumbledore. It was mean.

Now, **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Important documents

IMPORTANT: Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in...oh-has it really been that long? Heh-oops! Ah well, a year's not that big of a deal really, eh? Anyway, I've been having a few relationship problems with my 'friend' who was posting chapters for me whilst I was on a _very_ dodgy dial-up connection, and seeing as is blocked at school, and I've yet to find a proxy that works and can't be traced easily, this is my first time back on here for a while. Anyway, I have decided that I'm going to shut down this account that my 'friend' was using to post my stories, and get back to my original one that's been just sitting there for a while. Obviously, my fics will be deleted, but if you're that fond of them, do not fear. The ones that I can continue with will remain, and will get thoroughly re-vamped. Apart from my appology here to readers in general, I have one _huge_ appology that I must make, and that is to my Beta-reader, Miss Daae.

**Miss Daae faithfully beta-read my work for me, and I expect feels abandoned, and has probably forgotten all about me. I certainly would. So, this is a really, REALLY big sliding kneeling bow 'Sorry' to you. **

More information can be found in my other account:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (forward slash) (one of these little things) Efirel

Cheese.


End file.
